Black Dragon/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Los Illuminados (by Facetheslayer) Kano was seen in a small village in Spain, as it seemed to be completely vacant. Kano held Hookswords on his back, and butterfly swords inside of his boots, as he found a lone chest behind a shack. He opened it, and saw a very pricey looking ruby. He smiled with a wicked grin, however, in the distance, he heard... "Muerte, muerte, muerte" All of a sudden, he hears a chainsaw rev, as Kano looked behind him, to see a a strange man wearing a sack for a mask The member of the Los Illuminados tried to decapitate Kano, however, Kano ducked and avoided the weapon. He started to run off, as the chainsaw weilder tried a vertical slash, as he torn apart part of a wooden fence. Kano ran back, but turned around. He focused his inner power, to form a laser out of his metallic eye, as the cult member used his chainsaw to deflect the attack. However, the eye laser hit the gas tank of the chainsaw, causing a small explosion. Kano smirked, thinking he killed the homicidal maniac, however, the Los Illuminados member, sat up, which a burned face, but still fighting, fired a cross bow bolt, and hit Kano in his left thigh, as the Black Dragon leader collapsed to one knee. Kano reached behind him and drawn his hookswords, as the Los Illuminados member began to fire the second bolt, however, Kano deflected it with the shaolin weaponry. Kano pulled the arrow out of his thigh, as the cult member got to his feet, and grabbed a pitchfork, which was stuck into the Earth, as he started to run at Kano with it, looking to gig him like a fish. The clan warrior avoided a thrust of the pitchfork and backed up a step or two. The Ganado thrusted the pitchfork again, however, Kano caught his weapon with one of the hooks, and spun the weapon away and out of the cult member's hands. Kano then linked both swords together, and spun around, doing a thick powerful slash to the torso of the cult member. However, the cult member was not dead, and highly enraged. He drew out a pair of Kama, and does a powerful kick to Kano's chest, knocking him down, and causing him to lose his hookswords. The cult member threw a Kama, however, Kano rolled away from it. He rolled back and stood up, drawing his butterfly swords, as the opponent gathered another Kama. The two weapons clashed, as they used their dual weapons against each other. Kano managed to get a slash in to the opponent's face, however, the Illuminado was still alive. Dr. Salvador managed to get a blow in on Kano's right arm, making him drop one of his Butterfly swords. Kano pushed the Ganado away, and then whipped out his balisong, which mystified the cult member, until Kano does a lightning fast stab to the cult member's stomach. he then follows up with a stab to the heart, and finally a stab to his forehead. As the cult member fell down, dead, as the plaga was destroyed. With the final breath, the cult member faintly cried out for Lord Saddler, as Kano raised up his blades and yelled in victory. Winner: Black Dragon Clan Expert's Opinion The Black Dragon Clan were simply stronger fighters, with much more efficient weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage